Playing With The Devil's Fire
by Mamori Kami
Summary: Sasuke breaks up with Itachi,Naruto does something stupid and makes Sasuke get amnesia. Will he remember Itachi?Only time will tell...but for now, they struggle to find each other all over again and in turn,learn why they really fell for each other.
1. Pieces Of My Soul

**Playing With The Devil's Fire**

**_Tainted Blood_**

**Summary: Sasuke breaks up with Itachi. Naruto does something stupid that makes Sasuke get amnesia. Will he remember Itachi? Only time will tell...but for now, they struggle to find each other all over again and in turn, learn why they really fell for each other. _  
_**

* * *

Sasuke P.O.V. 

It hurt. It hurt more than the purest white snow being tainted with crimson blood. For hours I just sat there,thinking about what had happened over the last few hours. My one wish was for the rain to wash away all this regret and sorrow. But right now I think that it's just going to give me a cold.

-Flashback-

"Itachi! Will you stop being such a prick? God! I'm so fed up with you always ordering me around like I'm some kind of maid! And when in the world are you ever going to let ME be seme for once?" "You know how I am, would you like me to get out that maid's outfit for you? I'm sure you'll do a much better job with it on." Itachi said as he held the oh so sexy maids outfit for Sasuke to put on. "Sometimes I really wonder why I ever fell in love with you, will shut it already?! That's it! I'm gone! You can live out the rest of your miserable life alone!" And with the slam of the door, the once proud Uchiha left without a trace. Leaving the older one all alone to think things out. "He'll be back…He always comes running back to me in the end." But was he ever wrong this time around. Sasuke was gone for good.

-End Flashback-

Sasuke P.O.V.

As I sat there wondering why the hell did I do that, I could hear my conscience arguing with itself over whether or not I had done the right thing. I got tired of just sitting there,with the rain mocking my inner feelings, so I shut that voice away and got up. Since I kicked myself out, I now needed a place to stay. My only options were, staying with that dobe Naruto, or my perverted sensei. No way in hell would I ever stay with that pink-haired crazed fan-girl. Staying with that blond idiot may not be so bad, I mean at least he won't try to molest me in my sleep. Wait. What the heck am I saying? God only knows what his room is like, with all that garbage blocking the way, will I even be able to get through the door? And then there's Kakashi-sensei, I don't think I can stand being near all those Icha-Icha books all day. And that gleam in his eye whenever he looks at me…shiver Ugh…better stay with that dobe then…

-Present-

"Oi! Naruto! Open up now or I'll kick your sorry ass!" Though half asleep Naruto reluctantly opens the door to see a Sasuke soaked to the bone. "Shut up Sasuke-teme! What in the name of Konoha are you doing at my house at 3:00 in the morning??!!" Nevertheless Naruto lets a dripping wet Sasuke in. While waiting for the blond to stop yelling, Sasuke sat himself down on the couch in the living room, and flips through various scrolls left on Naruto's table. "Quit your complaining dobe, do you think I want to be here? In the middle of the night too!" "Well then, what do want?" Naruto stops talking when he senses that his friend is quieter than usual. "Oi, Sasuke? You alright?"

At that time he really didn't know if he was okay or not. The thoughts that were conflicting in his mind weren't helping at all. He really did miss Itachi, but his damn Uchiha pride wasn't going to let him just crawl back to Itachi. Especially not after what Sasuke had said to him. He definitely won't let me back in, after what I had done to get out. Though the hate Sasuke had for Itachi wasn't as strong as back then, he still couldn't surrender to the elder Uchiha. While Sasuke sat there lost in his never ending thoughts, Naruto went to go get something to eat. He wasn't just going to stand there while the ice prince was off on his own little planet. When Naruto returned, he saw that Sasuke was still sitting on the couch, staring at the floor,lost in his thoughts.

Something is definitely off with Sasuke,Naruto thought. I've never seen his eyes this void of anything before. They seem darker than the midnight sky…I really hope that he's okay. To see him like this, it hurts deeper than any wound a sharpened kunai can make. "Oi dobe! Snap out of it! Are you just going to stand there, or do I have to get up to get the food?" With that, Naruto snapped out of his trance. Stupid Sasuke, and to think that I actually cared about him a second ago! Che… "Ramen again? Do you ever eat anything else but that?" "Hmph…Why would you ever care about me? I thought the only person that you would ever care for was that prick you call your brother." At that Sasuke felt his entire body go rigid and his mind start to numb…

Sasuke P.O.V.

Did he have to go and mention his name? doesn't he know how brittle my soul is right now? Well, I guess he doesn't, I mean I haven't told anyone what happened yet. Whenever I think of him, my heart feels like a flame is slowly burning a hole through it. It hurts. Have I really become that weak? To think, that the mere thought of him could cause so much pain and agony. I've really fallen for him, haven't I? I still remember when we were younger, he would always be there for me, especially when father wouldn't acknowledge my presence. Itachi would always come to my room and comfort me later. The kisses you placed on my forehead were so light, yet I still felt all the warmth that they held. Aniki…My soul yearns for you, your comforting presence, your kisses, everything about you. Even if you felt so far away, I felt like you were constantly right there beside me. Waiting to catch me, if I ever fell. How will I ever live without you?

"Oi! Sasuke-teme! Wake up! What the hell happened to you? You just spaced out like that! Please Sasuke, tell me what's wrong, and don't say "It's none of your business" I know something's wrong with you, I've never seen your eyes so blank before, even when you were concealing your emotions, I could always see a flicker of emotion behind them." Sasuke just sat there, letting his teammates' words wink in. Should he tell him? No, it just wasn't the right time for it yet. He had come here for a place to sleep, not for a visit to the psychologist. "Naruto, it's not time for that yet," Sasuke said with a sigh. As Sasuke got up to leave, Naruto was wondering what could've been so horrible, that it would make Sasuke show up on his front doorstep in the middle of the night like that. He had never seen Sasuke so down, so void of emotion, just so empty of life, like his soul was just ripped out.

Naruto P.O.V.

What happened to you Sasuke? You've never just "showed up" like you did tonight. Whatever could've happened that left you so crestfallen? Well, whatever the reason, I'm sure you'll tell me when you're ready. I only hope that I'll be able to help you. Sasuke looks like he really needs someone by his side right now.

"Goodnight, Sasuke." And whatever the reason, I'll always be there for you. I'll ask him about it in the morning. From downstairs all Naruto could hear was some mumbling that sounded something like "Goodnight, dobe" Even though it was faint, Naruto could never miss the saying of the "D" word. "QUIT CALLING ME DOBE!!!" The noise was so loud that Konoha will never get a good night's sleep now. Somewhere in the distance, a man with a long black ponytail tied to the back of his neck, could hear the shout, and thought to himself, so Sasuke found a roommate after all, well I'll just have to do something about that, won't I?

* * *

**A/N:** My first ever fan-fiction. ; Well, i've just been WAAAYYY too obsessed with ItaSasu right now and i need somewhere where i can just let it all out, and so i started to write this little story ALOT of ItaSasu stories out there are about how they got together and stuff right? So i thought i'd do something different, where they actually break up, FOR AWHILE!!! Rest assured people this will have a happy ending well that's all i have to say for now! Reviews and favs are luved! and be nice it's my first story. 


	2. A Promise To Be Made

**Playing With The Devil's Fire **

Chapter 2

_**A Promise To Be Made-Song:Promise by Simple Plan**_

Ever since Sasuke had left, Itachi had been left alone, to sit in his room listening to the same song over and over again. He was really starting to feel frustrated, Itachi swore that if he couldn't get out of his slump soon, he'd go and smash his head in the wall.

_**Breakdown, I can't take this  
I need somewhere to go,I need you  
I'm so restless , I don't know what to do**_

_**'Cause we've had our rough times  
Been fighting all night  
And now we're just slipping away  
So just give me this chance  
To make the wrongs right, to say:**_

_**Don't, don't, don't walk away  
I promise  
I won't let you down you down  
If you take my hand tonight  
I promise  
We'll be just fine  
This time  
If you take my hand tonight**_

_**Itachi P.O.V.**_

It's just so hard not to think about him, everything I do reminds me of my foolish little brother. Too bad that Sasuke will probably never take my hand again, like in that song… Sasuke I swear, if I ever get my hands on you again, I'll beat you to within an inch of your life then save you. Do you know how insane I'm feeling when you're not around? sigh I might as well go and grab something to eat before I starve myself to death because of that brat.

_**Without you  
I go through the motions  
Without you  
It's just not quite the same  
Without you  
I don't wanna go out  
I just wanted to say**_

_**That I'm sick of these fights  
I'll let you be right  
If it stops you from running away  
So just give me this chance  
To make the wrongs right  
To say**_

As Itachi grudgingly got up to go to the refrigerator, the phone rang. -_Who the hell is calling right now? Well whoever it is, they'd better have a damn good reason.- _Just as he was picking up the receiver, Kisame's shark-like voice could be heard yelling through it. To make sure that he wasn't going to lose his hearing, Itachi put the receiver a good 3ft away from his ear.

"Oi Itachi! Get your ass back to HQ quickly, Pein just gave us a new mission, said something about us having to track down a forbidden scroll then take it back to him. He also told me to tell you that he'll give us more details when you get back." And as always, Kisame would get the same answer no matter what was said. "Hn." Was all he heard before he knew that Itachi had slammed down the receiver. Life sure was simple wasn't it? Kisame did all the talking, while Itachi did all the mind traumatizing.

When the call ended, Itachi headed back into what used to be his and Sasuke's room. Ever since Sasuke took care of that snake-bastard Orochimaru, he had gone off to find and kill Itachi. Little did he know what surprise was waiting for him when he got there.

_**Don't, don't, don't walk away  
I promise  
I won't let you down you down  
If you take my hand tonight  
I promise  
We'll be just fine  
This time  
If you take my hand tonight**_

_**-Flashback-**_

Sasuke was jumping through the tress with all the speed he could muster. He used more chakra to help boost his speed as he ran through the forest. Sasuke knew he was getting close to finding Itachi because he could sense him nearby and the fact that he would get a shiver down his spine every so often was a dead giveaway. As he entered the clearing, he could see what looked like a cloaked figure standing on the other side. With the help of the Sharingan, Sasuke could see the trademark red clouds of the Akatsuki. He knew instantly that it was Itachi he was seeing.

Itachi was the only one that could send an aura of coldness sweeping throughout his body. It was getting harder and harder to stay standing up. His legs were shaking violently and he suddenly felt like a fish out of the water.

Sasuke knew he had to get out of there fast, as much as he would love to wash his hands with his brother's blood, he knew that he was nowhere near strong enough to kill Itachi right now. And yet he felt drawn to him, like a bird is to the sun. Beautiful to look at, but fly to close and be burnt to ashes.-_What the hell??? Did I just think my own brother was beautiful? No! I can't! I mean he's my own flesh and blood! And that's just wrong! I can't think of him that way! I'm supposed to hate him with all my soul. Or what's left of it anyway. Snap out of it Sasuke!!!- _

As he turned to jump back into the forest, Sasuke felt arms wrap around his torso and warm breath on his ear. "I see you have found me Sasuke. Or rather, I was waiting for you too." Just as Sasuke was going to turn around and slash Itachi's throat with a kunai, he felt himself being pushed up against a tree, and Itachi's warm moist lips press against his own. "Itachi, what the fuck do you think you're doing???" "Exactly what it looks like." Sasuke's cheeks flushed red. _–Is he really doing what I think he's doing? This is just so wrong! And yet it doesn't entirely feel like it.- _

He knew this was forbidden, that this was sinful, but he didn't care, it felt so good, like he was finally becoming whole again. Sasuke slowly started to return the forbidden kiss, and Itachi took that as a sign to deepen it. Sasuke soon felt Itachi's tongue licking his lower lip, asking for entrance. He gladly gave the Uchiha prodigy what he wanted. Sasuke felt Itachi's tongue anxiously explore every region of his mouth, savoring the taste that belonged solely to Sasuke. Sasuke knew he was playing with the Devil's fire and that he would be burned by the hottest flames of Hell, but for this little piece of heaven that came with it, he felt that it was definitely worth all the consequences. They both broke for air, needless to say, they'd both love to continue the devil's kiss, but none of them wanted to faint from the lack of oxygen.

"So my foolish little brother, I have something to ask of you." Itachi said as he snaked a hand up Sasuke's front to pull him closer. "Wh-What is it Aniki?" Sasuke mentally punched himself for letting that one word that held so many painful memories slip past his lips. "sigh How long I've waited to hear that word from your delicious mouth of yours. I've come to ask you, if you would join me in the Akatsuki, on second thought, I'm not asking you, I'm demanding you to." Before Sasuke could even mutter some kind of answer, Itachi had dragged him back to the Akatsuki HQ's. And before long Pein had to kick them out of there for the "disturbances" in the night that came suspiciously from the room that they shared. Luckily Itachi still had his job in the Akatsuki, thanks to some difficult persuasion and a few threats of blackmail here and there. Not long after they were kicked out, Itachi had found them an apartment in Konoha, where they were getting by just fine, until Sasuke decided to leave and go live with Naruto for the time being.

Suprisingly, none of Konoha's ANBU's were sent to go capture and exterminate Itachi Uchiha. Since Tsunade had seen that Sasuke could get within 2km of Itachi without charging at him with Chidori, she just let it go. Heck! She'd even seen them make-out and go at it a few times. Of course as soon as Sasuke sensed that she was around, he would blush red as a tomato, then use _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_at whatever direction she happened to be at. And he usually hit the target dead on. Itachi had to replace the furniture more than a few times because of that.

**-End Flashback-**

_**I promise  
I won't let you down you down  
If you take my hand tonight  
I promise  
We'll be just fine  
This time  
If you take my hand tonight**_

Itachi felt his heart sting and clench painfully at the memories that had just reawakened. He really had to get his mind off Sasuke, or he'd go and stab a kunai through his heart, just to release all the pain that had built up inside of him. After he had gone to the fridge to grab something to eat, Itachi headed back to his room to get changed and ready to go to the Akatsuki HQ.

He rifled through the closet and grabbed the pair of pants that were part of his uniform. He then walked over to the set of drawers in front of the bed, and pulled out one of the fishnet shirts. Itachi was just about to grab his cloak, when his stomach rumbled. _–Ah, I'll go and eat more later- _He thought.

As he trudged to the bathroom, he grabbed his brush and began to brush his silky raven strands of hair. When he got in there, he inwardly screamed at the condition his hair was in. _–I knew I forgot something when I showered last night! Damn you Sasuke! Because of you, I totally forgot to use the conditioner and now my hair's all screwed up!-_

Itachi frantically tried to brush all the tangles and kinks out of his hair while trying not to take any of the precious raven locks with it._-sigh I guess a few strands of hair had to sacrifice themselves for the sake of the others- _Itachi looked at the clock on the wall and cursed himself for not noticing the time. "Crap! At this rate, Leader's gonna throw a fit!" With that said, Itachi jumped through the nearest window and onto the crowed streets of Konoha, pushing past all the stunned villagers that stood still, thinking that the Akatsuki were going to destroy Konoha.

Rushing through the trees, Itachi nearly slipped off a branch because he missed his footing. He arrived at the Akatsuki just as Pein was coming out of the cave yelling at Kisame. "Uchiha! What took you so long to get here?!" Kisame took this as a chance to escape Leader's wrath and used a teleportation jutsu to get the hell out of there as fast as he could. "Hn." Was all Itachi said before he too, poofed back into the cave.

Later that night, Pein headed up to Itachi and Kisame's room to give them a briefing of their next mission. Itachi and Kisame were just talking about their new mission, when they heard a knock at their door. "Must be Leader…Kisame, go open the door." Itachi then got up to sit in a more comfortable position, since he knew that this wasn't going to be quick. After Kisame had opened the door, Pein walked to the center of the room and began to speak.

"So as you probably know, you have to go track down and bring back to me, a forbidden scroll. You will find this scroll in Sunagakure, otherwise known as the Hidden Sand Village, in the Country of Wind. It shouldn't be that hard to get, as there won't be many ANBU's around to guard it, most likey there'll be a couple of jounins looking out for it, but as with all missions, stay on your toes. Since Suna is an ally of Konoha, they will most likely send for aid if things get messy. And both of you know how strong Konoha's ANBU's are, especially you Uchiha, seeing as how you were once the captain of an ANBU squad at only 13 years of age." With that Pein turned around and headed out the door.

"So do you think it'll be easy enough Itachi-san?" Kisame asked, though he already knew what the Uchiha prodigy would say. He just wanted to break the silence. Maybe someday Kisame would get Itachi to melt the ice that was Itachi's heart. But not today. As Itachi said his usual answer, Kisame got up to go grab some necessities for their journey ahead. Suna wasn't really that far, but they still needed enough supplies to get them through at least 3 nights of camping outside, if the weather held up though.

While Kisame was gathering their supplies, Itachi stood up and went to his side of the room to jot down a few notes before they left. "Kisame are you ready yet?" "Just about, give me a few more minutes, I just have to grab some matches to light the fire." When Kisame was done packing, they both headed out.

"I'll be sure to keep you guys posted on what happens here, un!" Deidara said as he waved both of them goodbye. "Alright, thanks a lot Deidara-san! We'll be back soon. Bye!" Kisame turned back to face Itachi. "What's wrong Itachi-san?" Itachi was giving him the trademark Uchiha glare again. "If you're done socializing like a stupid high-school girl, we still have a mission to do." "Well you're one to talk Itachi-san, so I guess "socializing" with your little brother doesn't count then ne?" Kisame said with a smirk.

"If you value your life and don't want to wake up wrapped in rice and seaweed, I suggest you shut your mouth, Kisame." Even Kisame knew when to stop pissing off Itachi, especially when he had this ominous death aura all over his body. "Alright,alright, no need to threaten to make me into sushi." When they both finished their bickering, they set off towards Suna, knowing that it was going to be one hell of a long night ahead.

_**If you take my hand tonight**_

_**I won't let you down  
So take my hand tonight**_


End file.
